Chasing the Clouds Away
by chibi-onna1
Summary: Ichigo thinks about stuff he shouldn't. Shirosaki does something about it. WAFF. Oneshot. Shounen ai. IchiHichi. Don't like, don't read. Douzo.


Disclaimer: **_Bleach is mine!!! Mine!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!_** _Chibi gets chased by lawyers. Chibi runs for it._ **I TAKE IT BACK, DAMNIT!!! I TAKE IT BACK!**

* * *

A/N: Hi, everyone!! _Chibi waves._ I was struck by sudden inspiration as I was watching the clouds from my window, hence this very short fic. Also, this pairing owns my soul…. Hehe. I think that there's a serious shortage of fics in this department… Oh, and I call our fave hollow Shirosaki here... Anou, this is my first Bleach fic, so please go easy on me… _Chibi bows._ Douzo yoroshiku ne…

* * *

**Chasing the Clouds Away**

* * *

He wondered if he was crazy.

Kurosaki Ichigo laid there, staring up at the moving clouds.

_Ii tenki na…_ (1)

And really, it was a beautiful day. He sighed.

_Why am I still worrying about it?_

Why indeed. Concern for his friends' lives? His family? His own sanity and existence? The welfare of the world?

He snorted at the last thread of thought.

_Yeah, right…_

His expression sobered up, the heavy feeling coming back to him in waves. It was always about _him_ nowadays, wasn't it? How _he_ would remind him time and again of _his_ existence. Of how _he_ would take the reigns and do as _he_ pleases, with that infernal smirk on those lips, a twinkle of madness in those eyes. Those eyes he had abhorred so much for giving him the most irrational of fears. The glint of insanity would tell him: _I will take everything away from you. You will watch as I destroy them before you; you who are too weak, helpless and powerless against me. I will own your soul. I will own you._

And he had denied it with all his being. He had fought tooth and nail for his position, winning though just barely. Yet he never had a moment's repose, looking over his shoulder every time, for fear of hands sneaking up behind him. Those eager hands that thirst for freedom. For control.

No, he could not rest. He will not rest. Who knew what atrocities those dear to him would suffer at those hands? So he strove, pushing forward, seeking and grasping power where he found it, desperately holding on for their sake.

How ironic, that this quest of power had led him to the very thing he was avoiding. At that time, he was almost defeated. He had thought for sure that everything would be lost, doomed to suffer because of his weakness. But he had hidden it well, projecting his will to protect everyone. It unexpectedly worked and that sliver of hope had given him the determination he needed. In the end he had been the victor.

He was surprised, to say the least, when the conquered had pledged his allegiance. He had called him 'king' countless times before, but the contempt and mockery had vanished. He had looked at the kneeling figure before him, disbelief showing on his face. How could something so wild, so crazy and sinister be something as docile as that? The subject had looked up and gave him a smile. It was almost fond that it seemed out of place on that face. Yet it was there and somehow it made perfect sense.

"Oi, stop that, King."

Startled from his thoughts, Ichigo opened his eyes. He didn't realize he had them closed all this time.

"Ya know how much that old guy hates rain."

Sure enough, the clouds had become dark, a prelude to a storm.

"Watcha thinkin' about, anyways? Is it her again? I told you not to worry about it. We'll get her back," Shirosaki reassured him. He was wearing a scowl, as though jealous.

"No," Ichigo answered, "I was…" he broke off.

The scowl slowly turned into a smirk.

"I thought I made it clear that I'd given up on that one."

"I was just remembering the old days."

"Che," the hollow huffed, "if ya won't make the gray clouds go away then I'll make ya."

The shinigami made to protest, but was drowned in the now familiar feeling of those lips on his, the blue tongue that massaged his own, the warmth that flooded his being.

Almost instantly, the sideways world grew brighter, leaving no sign that it was about to rain just a few moments before.

The kiss broke, a triumphant grin on slightly swollen lips.

Ichigo turned his head away, with a faint blush and a frown. His pillow was shaking, an indication that his aibou (2) was about to laugh at his expense.

Yes, he was there in the world of his own creation, lying on his laughing hollow's lap, idly amazed that Shirosaki could chase the clouds away with such a simple gesture.

He smiled to himself and wondered once again if he was crazy for falling in love the way he did.

* * *

_**Owari**_

* * *

**Notes:**

(1) Ii tenki na..: Such great weather..

(2) aibou: partner

* * *

**A/N:** So, that's it…. I hope you liked it! Er, comments are very much appreciated.. Saa, matta ne! 


End file.
